


so fuckin' done (with all the games you play)

by kayzie



Series: do re mi [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kuroo Tetsurou Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:17:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayzie/pseuds/kayzie
Summary: "Are you fucking breaking up with me?" He asked, still a bit breathless because of his laughter. "Because if you are, then you can just get the fuck out of here and not give me those cliché break up speeches."





	so fuckin' done (with all the games you play)

"Do you really love me, Tetsuro?" (First Name) asked as she picked up the clothes that they tossed in their haste on the floor last night. They'd had sex that evening—Kuroo above her, cradling her, holding her close and tight and safe.

"Huh? Why did you ask?" Kuroo countered, as he fixed his  _messy_  (even more messier now) hair. His girlfriend threw his shirt to him and rolled her eyes at him.

"Just answer me." She said while she went to the dresser in hopes of finding a proper t shirt that could fit her, because the raven head just  _had_  to rip her shirt off last night.

("Oh fuck, Tetsuro!" (First Name) whisper-shouted while Kuroo kept on sucking hickies to her skin. "That was  _expensive_ , fucker!")

"Of course, babe, I love you. Why? What's the problem?" He said, furrowing his eyebrows, his voice deep and low, just like how she loved it. Oh God, how she loves him. Kuroo and his stupid (yet cute, but not like she'd tell him that. She has stroked the guy's ego so much already, she doesn't want to deal with his cockiness anymore) hyena laugh, and the random facts that he just throws whenever he wants. She loves the captain, but sometimes, love's just  _not_  enough.

She sighed as she put on a navy blue shirt that is just a little bit bigger than her. She looked at Kuroo—who was busy fixing the sheets—and dropped the bomb.

"Because I don't think you do."

There was silence.

Silence isn't always silent, she thought. Some monsters would only come and attack you while it's silent. Some monsters only had the power to pounce on you—not when there are bombs and explosions or even fucking fireworks and firecrackers—when you're alone, with silence as your only companion.

She's not alone. But sometimes, it just feels like that.

"The fuck are you talking about?" Kuroo's looking at her now, eyes sharp and dangerous. When in bed, she can't help but to love it when he's like that. He grips her wrists above her head, pins her on the bed and fucks her into oblivion. But now, they're not in bed. They're not under the suffocating pleasure and sickening lust. Right now, they're just people who wants,  _needs_ , to settle some matters.

"You're not stupid, Tetsuro. You know what I'm talking about." She declared, her voice firm and steady, unlike how she's feeling right this moment. Her fists are clutched on the soft material of the shirt. If her boyfriend could notice the way she shakes, he doesn't point it out.

She continued. "You don't love me. Hell, I know you _never_  loved me. Even if you do, you don't show it. You say you love me every time we fuck, but then when we're away from each other, you just treat me like I'm nothing. Like I'm not your girlfriend. Like I'm not yours. You ignore my calls, my texts, my messages. You make me feel  _so_  unwanted. You tell me you love me, but your actions contradict your words.

"If you don't love me, you could just say it. Because I will understand. I will always understand."

(First Name) waited with bated breath, gauging the reaction of the other.

After a moment of tense silence, Kuroo chuckled. Kuroo fucking chuckled. And then chuckled more, until it turned to a full blown laugh. He was laughing so hard that he had to clutch his stomach and tears formed in his eyes.

"Are you fucking breaking up with me?" He asked, still a bit breathless because of his laughter. "Because if you are, then you can just get the fuck out of here and not give me those cliché break up speeches."

"Maybe. Maybe I am."

"Then let's break up."

She was still standing there awkwardly, and tears pricked her eyes as Kuroo collected all of the things she has in his place. When he's done, he handed the things to her—clothes, shoes, lip stains and such—and pushed her to the door.

"Leave, and don't fucking come back, you cunt. We're done."


End file.
